metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Area 2
" in the background of Area 2.]] Area 2 (originally known as Phase 3) is an area of SR388 in Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. It is the third area Samus visits on her mission to exterminate the Metroids of SR388. Description After the four Alpha Metroids of Area 1 are defeated, the purple liquid drains, giving Samus access to Area 2. This area is again set in a Chozo settlement, and is the first area where Samus encounters the Gamma Metroids. The optional miniboss Arachnus is also encountered here. In Samus Returns, the area has been turned into what resembles a hydroelectric power station. There are large lava and water streams being held back with Chozo technology in the background. The largest room of Area 2 consists of a large water dam, with many stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Area 2 has many underground geysers, and there are many large non-hostile creatures that live in the damp caverns. In both SR388-set games, Samus obtains the High Jump Boots, Spring Ball, Varia Suit and Wave Beam. In Samus Returns, she also obtains the Lightning Armor Aeion ability. Creatures and robots ''Return of Samus'' *Autoad *Autrack *Blob Thrower *Chute Leech *Moheek *Mumbo *Needler *Rock Icicle *Seerook *Senjoo *Septogg *Tsumuri *Wallfire *Yumbo *Arachnus (boss) ''Samus Returns'' *Chute Leech *Drivel *Glow Fly *Gullugg *Moheek *Moto *Paraby *Rock Icicle *Tsumuri *Wallfire *"Bigbug02" (non-hostile) *Arachnus (boss) Metroids fought ''Return of Samus'' *6 Alpha Metroids *2 Gamma Metroids ''Samus Returns'' *7 Alpha Metroids *1 Gamma Metroid Items ''Return of Samus'' *8 Missile Tanks *1 Energy Tank *High Jump Boots *Spring Ball *Varia Suit *Wave Beam ''Samus Returns'' *10 Missile Tanks *1 Energy Tank *2 Aeion Tanks *3 Super Missile Tanks *2 Power Bomb Expansions *High Jump Boots *Spring Ball *Varia Suit *Wave Beam *Lightning Armor Connecting areas *Area 1 (Phase 2) *Area 3 (Phase 4) Gallery Phase 3 Metroid Husk 1.gif|A Metroid husk at the entrance to Phase 3 Phase 3 Door.gif|Samus inside the Chozo ruins in Phase 3 Phase 3 Missile.gif|A Missile Tank in Phase 3 M2_Phase_3_Varia_Suit.gif|Samus obtains the Varia Suit M2_Phase_3_Wave_Beam.gif|Samus obtains the Wave Beam M2_Phase_3_High_Jump_Boots.gif|Samus obtains the High Jump Boots Arachnus_in_Phase_3.png|Samus engages the Arachnus in Phase 3 Autrack m2 Screenshot-1-.png|An Autrack in Phase 3 Autoad m2 Screenshot-1-.png|An Autoad in Phase 3 Wallfire m2 Screenshot-1-.png|A Wallfire in Phase 3 Phase 3 Blob Thrower.gif|A Blob Thrower in Phase 3 Phase 3 Water.gif|Water in Phase 3 Phase 3 Metroid Husk 2.gif|A Metroid husk in Phase 3 Metroid gamma.gif|A Gamma Metroid in Phase 3 Phase 3 Gamma Sand.gif|A Gamma Metroid in a sand-filled cave Metroid 2 Phase 3 map.png|Map of Phase 3 from Return of Samus Code 3.png|Phase 3 in Super Game Boy Player's Guide MSR Area 2 Evolved Alpha.jpg|An "evolved" Alpha Metroid in Area 2 Area 2 waterfalls.jpg|Waterfalls in one of the larger rooms of Area 2 Lightning_Armor_Aeion_Ability_Artifact.png|Lightning Armor Aeion Ability Artifact Lightning Armor.png|Samus using Lightning Armor in Area 2 Metroid Samus Returns Arachnus Arc Fireball (Area 2).png|Samus battles the Arachnus in Area 2 Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Statue Varia Suit (Power Suit Upgrade).png|Samus obtains the Varia Suit MSR Area 2 Superheated Free Aim.jpg|A superheated room in Area 2 MSR_Super_Missile.jpg|Samus obtains the Wave Beam Taramarga.png|Taramarga in Area 2 Metroid Samus Returns BigBug02 (1st Room) Background Creature (Area 2).png|"Bigbug02" and Gullugg in Area 2 Metroid Samus Returns Metroid (Stage 5) Gamma Metroid (Cutscene).png|The Gamma Metroid in Area 2 MSR Power Grip.jpg|Samus using the Power Grip in Area 2 MSR High Jump Boots pickup.jpg|Samus obtains the High Jump Boots Samus Returns Fleech Swarm ingame.jpg|A Fleech Swarm in Area 2 Metroid Samus Returns area 2 map.png|Map of Area 2 from Samus Returns es:Fase 3 ru:Фаза 3 Category:Area 2